


Locker Room

by theJuniorRoyals



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Shower Sex, im uploading anyway cause it would have gone to waste, this is horrible jesus christ, this is why i do not write smut anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theJuniorRoyals/pseuds/theJuniorRoyals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol and Wonwoo tend to celebrate a win in a different way than the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry. that is all.

Just in case you weren’t aware or didn’t know it was a thing, baseball players have great asses.  
There was no shortage of that on the Pledis High baseball team. Each and every one, count, all 13 of them. Eye candy, is what they would call it. Only eye candy because, well, show offs, they seemed to be but none of them (to their dismay) had the time to give to another individual. They were student models. Girls loved them, and guys envied them. The definition of perfect.  
OK- let’s cut the bullshit now. They were just students. Laughing in class and joking with their friends, eyes following whoever had the fattest ass they could soak in, students.  
And yes, they didn’t have the best grades and they didn’t have the most perfect attitudes, but what more can you ask for from a bunch of teenagers? The one thing they did have, was the undivided attention to the Love of the Game when it came to baseball.  
They were known around the school because the baseball team was very talented, meaning they had won many games and aiming for the championships. They needed to beat their rivals this year. Though they knew they were eye candy amongst most of the school, they weren’t cocky. They loved each other and they tried their best when it came to the big game night- which currently had most of the school sitting at and waiting for it to start.  
Impatient eyes roamed the field and jittery hands moved all around as the crowd yearned to calm their nerves for this big game. The bright lights shone on to the field and the audience grew in volume as they all stepped out. Teenage girls’ hearts swelled as they watched their heart-throbs run out and prepare to introduce the most intense game of the season. Shall we meet them?  
Out ran the players, standing in the limelight for a moment of fame.  
Choi Seungcheol- number 08. Captain of the team and a sweetheart, honestly. ‘Great personality, greater ass’ – Wonwoo. Students suspect they’re a thing.  
Yoon Jeonghan- number 04. Known for his hair- remembered for his ass. Can hit a ball over the fence, supposedly. Noted by students: likes Jisoo.  
Hong Jisoo- number 30. His cute face is what attracts the ladies, he’s a popular item with Jeonghan, but he’s already taken by an underclassman. Sucks for Jeonghan.  
Wen Junhui- number 10. Chinese student, and that used to be all the talk about him but no one cares anymore after he won their last 3 games. In a relationship with number 07.  
Kwon Soonyoung- number 15. He’s a little outspoken sometimes but he means no harm. A bubbly spirit with a mean curveball. Bad at flirting.  
Jeon Wonwoo- number 17. Notably likes Seungcheol. Students think he likes Mingyu, but that’s not possible. Looks great squatting in his catcher’s uniform.  
Lee Jihoon- number 22. Short, but that doesn’t stop him from being able to dive for the base when absolutely necessary. Pungent attitude, yet easy to make smile.  
Lee Seokmin- number 18. Big smile, big heart. Really good at math. He’s a fast runner, often asking if he can race the giant of the team. Loses.  
Kim Mingyu- number 06. Giant of the tea. Long legs which results in a fast run. Taken by his grades valedictorian Lee Jina. Team estimated them lasting for about 3 months.  
Xu Minghao- number 07. Other Chinese student who made it onto the team. Shy, but funny. Dating Wen Junhui. The best first base player the team has ever known.  
Boo Seungkwan- number 16. Team yells at him often because he loves to talk and sing and never shuts up. Really loud when cheering on other batters, so that’s a plus.  
Choi Hansol- number 02. Does this weird pep talk with himself where he raps what he wants to say. An odd tactic, if you ask the team.  
Lee Chan- number 11. Baby of the team but gets the most girls for some odd reason. Jeonghan is jealous. Third baseman, and he’s quicker than any of the runners.  
The crowd surged and adrenaline raced throughout the stands as the team felt the heat of tonight’s game. They knew they could not screw this up now. They knew they had to make this last game count, for the sake of the team. The game started not long after and it was filled with nail-biting moments, and moments of fake defeat when the other team was up a few points.  
These boys were smart, though, they knew they had to make a comeback and quick. They knew they had to score these winning runs and the game would be over. If not, the rivals won by one point. One.  
Seungcheol was the one up to bat now, and everyone was eerily quiet, if he hit this into the outfield and Jeonghan, who was on third base, and Seungkwan, who was on second, they would run to home and win the game. Everyone was silent out of nervous ness, and watched as the ball sped to Seungcheol who hit it with no hesitation.   
The audience started cheering and encouraged the boys to run fast. The volume roared when Jeonghan touched home, and screams echoed throughout the park when Seungkwan made it as well. The ball was still well in the air, and the crowd cheered as loud as humanly possible when Seungkwan touched home base. The ball had just touched the ground now, and Seungcheol was on his way to third base.  
Running as fast as he could, the ball was so close to him now, he needed to get to home before that ball could reach the catches mitt.  
He saw the pitcher receive the ball and immediately turn to throw it to the catcher, and Seungcheol upped his game by 200%. He got to the batting box, and the catcher wasn’t touching the plate. The catcher had the ball now, and Seungcheol had to slide to avoid his touch. He slid on his right leg and went right under his mitt that was desperate to touch Seungcheol and stop him from winning. Unfortunately, that was not the case.  
Seungcheol slid right underneath and hit the plate, the moment of silence between the touch and waiting for the umpire to call the play was stressful. But alas, he spread his arms to both sides of him and called the winning word, “Safe!”  
The crowd roared and Seungcheol ran up to meet his team that had come out of the dugout and lifted Seungcheol, celebrating their captain for winning the championship game.  
Cheers still continue minutes later and the team is still erupting in smiles from the excitement of the big game. Nothing could dampen their happiness about this moment.  
Down in the locker room, still as loud, all was heard were laughs and cheers. Seungcheol stood on a bench by some lockers and announced his ‘late night game speech’.  
“Boys, we did it! Another year with wins and laughs and we did our best. Team work makes the dream work.”  
“Boo, be original.” Mingyu chanted.  
Seungcheol shook his head. “Listen, my point is we all worked great today and this is something that will make the team stick together for a long time. A toast,” He held up an invisible glass, “To us.”  
Everyone repeated and cheered at the lame but sweet speech and continued to undress. Seungcheol walked by Wonwoo and smacked his ass before opening his locker. “Good game.”  
Wonwoo nodded. “You as well,” he watched as Seungcheol ripped his jersey off and sat on the bench, back against the locker, and Wonwoo didn’t care to not hide his staring. His muscles were glistening with sweat and they looked bigger than when Wonwoo had last seen them, god does he like how much better they look now. Wonwoo had to look away, he thought, after five long seconds, and peeled his own shirt off. Head in his locker searching for a shirt, he knew Seungcheol was looking, but he didn’t turn.  
He turned only when he heard an obnoxiously loud voice echo in through the metal walls. “Celebratory sleepover at my house bitches, be there!” Seungkwan yelled as he hopped out of the room, Wonwoo silently laughed as he heard Jihoon grumble something in response.  
Wonwoo nudges Seungcheol who hadn’t moved. “You gonna go?” Seungcheol nodded. He wouldn’t miss it.  
“You want to go with me?” Seungcheol stood. He had a car and Wonwoo figured instead of going back and forth with one of his parents he could bother Seungcheol with that. He replied, “Yeah, sure.”  
“We’ll leave later…” He spoke quietly, but Wonwoo caught it.  
A lot of the students at the school see Seungcheol and Wonwoo as a thing, and well, they are sort of right. Fuck buddies? Friends with benefits? Whatever its categorized as, sure, they like each other more than the average friend-with-benefits. They hadn’t said anything because they hadn’t found it as a huge deal. They just want to fuck sometimes. And maybe they like each other. They hoped that no one had suspected anything, but the rest of the team knows better than to be in a room when they are in their alone. They aren’t idiots.  
Wonwoo knew in this case what Seungcheol had on his mind. He was excited.  
Seungcheol made his was over to the showers with one last glance over his shoulder, seeing where he was leaving Wonwoo, and the latter knew he wanted him to follow, so he waited for the room to empty out.  
Once the last of the team left (with a wink and a descriptive hand signal that could only mean sex) they were alone.  
Wonwoo made his way around to try to find where Seungcheol could have gone, and stopped when he saw him under a stream of steaming water. Seungcheol had his back turned to Wonwoo, the water sliding down his back, his muscles looking defined in the direct overhead light, he turned, his hair dripping with water, and Wonwoo felt his stomach turn. He knew Seungcheol was already completely naked- yes, he may have looked at his perfectly round ass while he was turned- and he tried to resist his urge to look down at his dick, but he couldn’t help it when he let them slip and saw Seungcheol’s half hard-on.  
Seungcheol smirked and nodded his head to signal for Wonwoo to walk over. Wonwoo joined him under the streams of water without hesitation.  
Seungcheol pushed him against the cold tile and Wonwoo inhaled sharply at how cold it was compared to the water. Seungcheol brought his mouth over to Wonwoo’s neck. “Want it?” He practically growled, making Wonwoo whine at it. He ran his hand roughly through Seungcheol’s hair and tugged at it.  
“Fuck yes,” He breathed out before melding his own mouth into Seungcheol’s. Seungcheol’s hands were everywhere and nowhere making Wonwoo a hot mess, wishing Seungcheol would touch him where he wanted it.  
Wonwoo felt a burning trail on his skin everywhere that Seungcheol’s hands dragged, his skin became a plane of fire, Seungcheol setting it. Wonwoo had his own hands now wrapped around his neck, bringing his older teammate closer and closer to his body for some sort of relief. Seungcheol separated from his chest and planted his mouth on Wonwoo’s Adam’s apple, eliciting a moan from the younger boy. Wonwoo moaned at the magic that Seungcheol was working in his neck, making Wonwoo’s insides stir wildly. Wonwoo leaned his head down to meet Seungcheol’s and closed his eyes, breathing rapidly, stimulation coming from his contact and the hot water searing his nerves. Seungcheol moved down to his collar bones and nipped at it, and Wonwoo yelped; which brought Seungcheol back up.   
He placed his hand on the back of Wonwoo’s neck and looked him in the eyes (and in this moment Wonwoo experienced the term of eye fucking). “Want it?” Seungcheol said again. Wonwoo just moaned in response, in those moments all that was heard was their breathing and the water hitting the floor. Both of them had water falling from their hair and eyelids, Wonwoo noticed that Seungcheol had water droplets falling from his eyelashes and god fucking damnit did he enjoy the way that he felt on the inside right about now.  
Seungcheol looked him up and down, Wonwoo had his eyes closed now and head back against the tile. Seungcheol ground their hips together and Wonwoo groaned at the friction he was receiving. Seungcheol brought his hand down to grip both his and Wonwoo’s dicks and stoke in time with each other. Wonwoo’s knees almost went weak at the sensation. He growled and lifted his head to stare at Seungcheol. “Just fuck me already.”  
Seungcheol wasted no time in turning his around, but admired the way his teammate looked from behind- slightly bent at the waist, the water droplets hitting his back and cascading down his muscles in such a way that made Seungcheol yell at himself to just get it in already, and the smallest details of his back rising and falling with his hard breathing. Seungcheol ran his hands down Wonwoo’s back, marring the untouched water placement. Squeezing his ass when he reached it, he took one hand and brought it Wonwoo’s shoulder to steady himself.   
“How do you want it this time, huh?” Seungcheol dragged Wonwoo backwards to meet with his mouth again, and Wonwoo just groaned in response at first.   
“Jesus Christ…” Wonwoo had water dripping from his mouth. “Just put it in, I don’t care how.” Seungcheol shrugged in a ‘if you say so’ manor and pushed his back to his space on the tile. Seungcheol roughly grabbed Wonwoo’s hips, sure he was going to leave at least a small mark, and since they both had places to be and people to see, Seungcheol scratched the idea of fingers and went straight in (slowly, of course).  
Wonwoo groaned when he felt the head of Seungcheol’s cock spread his ass open, and the more he pushed in, the more breathless Wonwoo became. Wonwoo was constantly searching for something to grab onto with the slippery wall, his hands meeting with nothing but the tile every time. He shut his eyes tight and waited for Seungcheol to just hurry up- but at the same time was grateful that he didn’t just ram in with one go.  
Once Seungcheol had his head in completely, he removed his hands from Wonwoo’s hips and put one hand on his shoulder again, the other finding purchase on the younger boy’s stomach. He pushed in a little more and Wonwoo fidgeted around, feeling uncomfortable at the intrusion in his ass but he sucked it up knowing it wouldn’t last. Seungcheol was getting antsy with the time going by, and knowing that it would be mildly and quickly painful to Wonwoo, he went in a bit fast, pushing past his tight muscle. He heard Wonwoo groan but ignored it and went further in. Wonwoo arched his back, toes curling in pain and head spinning. His skin was burning with arousal and probably literally burning due to the hot water.   
Once Seungcheol was fully inside him, he gripped his hips once more and pulled out fully. Wonwoo groaned at a sudden emptiness filling his ass but moaned when the intruder came back. Seungcheol slowly slid in all the way- until his pelvis was flush with Wonwoo’s ass. Wonwoo’s body was shaking now, his legs twitching and his asshole aching at the stretch but he didn’t care, he loved the pain it brought. He moaned at Seungcheol to go faster and harder and he winced at the burning sensation that rippled throughout his ass. he fought through it, and eventually it subsided into more or less pleasure than pain. Seungcheol was moaning at the contact between his dick and Wonwoo’s inner walls and he loved it.  
Wonwoo’s arms were locked together above his head, Seungcheol had moved one hand to clasp his wrists together and pound into him. The slaps of their skin together resounded through the locker room, along with the pairs moans and grunts.  
Wonwoo’s own cock was straining against the hot water and the lack of contact with anything, and he knew Seungcheol was doing it on purpose. There wouldn’t be a reason that he just ‘didn’t feel like’ touching him. Wonwoo hated it, but he also kind of loved it. Something about the thought of one of the two coming untouched just turned him on, and thinking about this brought him too close.  
Seungcheol took the hand at Wonwoo’s waist and ran it upwards towards his neck, slowly up his torso, passing his stretched muscles and brushing his nipples, (all while pounding relentlessly into the younger boy) and Wonwoo felt his breath hitch- though that was a normal occurrence.  
“How’s it feel, babe?” Seungcheol’s raspy voice asked, Wonwoo’s dick quivering at the voice and the word ‘babe’ mixed together. God damn, Choi Seungcheol, why do you do this.  
Wonwoo just let out guttural moans in response. His wrists ached and his penis hurt because it was so hard but he loved the feeling of it.  
He knew Seungcheol was close as well but made no move to help him- if Seungcheol was going to let Wonwoo’s dick sit then he would let Seungcheol do the work for himself too.  
Seungcheol felt his ass get tighter and his thrusts became harder to perform, Wonwoo’s body shivered at the sound of the throaty moans and growls being emitted from his older teammate. With the hand that was stroking upwards on Wonwoo’s front side, he had his throat in his hand now, Wonwoo sighing at the contact of his calloused hand on his sensitive throat, and moaned loudly once more before coming on the tiled wall in front of him. Seungcheol threw his head back and his eyes shut as he came inside Wonwoo, and the younger knew he would regret that choice but he could care less right now.  
Seungcheol’s markings felt like fire under the now cold water that both of them failed to notice, and his ass hurt like ever.  
Seungcheol pulled out- panting and not as clean as he intended to be but he didn’t care. He looked at Wonwoo, the boy was slouching against the tiles, ass out and his chest rapidly rising and falling. Call it a win well celebrated.  
“Come on, champ,” Seungcheol teased. Wonwoo turned and grinned at him. “We have a real celebration to get to.”


End file.
